


Action

by kalirush



Series: Beachwolf [2]
Category: Beachwolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Tésar fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action

César leaned close to Tippy. “You should be more careful,” he said. “You could get yourself killed.”

Tippy shrugged, tossing his long chestnut hair over his shoulder with one hand. “It’s adorable that you’re worried.”

“I didn’t say I was worried,” César said, his eyes dark and unreadable. “I just said you might get yourself killed. I mean, _you_ might be worried about that. I know I would be, If I were you.”

Tippy laughed and leaned back, spreading his arms over the back of the safehouse’s sofa. “I think I can take care of myself,” he said. “I’ve been alive a long time, and I haven’t died yet.”

“It only takes the once,” César pointed out. “And then you’re gone. Poof.” He gestured expressively toward the shorter man. “I should probably not ask you the next time I need to go on one of these things. You’re not meant for a life of action.”

Tippy glared. “I’ll show you action,” he said, daringly. He pushed deliberately into the taller man’s personal space. “Here’s some action,” he said, and kissed César.

Their lips and tongues battled for long moments before they broke the kiss, panting with passion. “Well,” César said, “I guess that’s a kind of action you might be good for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction for _Beachwolf_ , which is a fictional television show. Tippy and César are wizards. Which is irrelevant for this bit of silliness.


End file.
